Alice Summers
Alice Summers 'is the captain of Ancient Dark and also a forward of Zero, who first appeared in Heroes Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon. She appeared in the Chrono Stone series, helping Dogwood Park to master Keshin Armed. Profile Heroes Eleven GO *"The mysterious girl who lives in the God Eden island. Her past and background are completely unknown."'' Background Your character's background/past inserted here Appearance She has dark navyish-violet colored hair and has some two teal clips on the top. Two strips of hair, colored red and white at the bottom, hang from the clips. Her eyes are the same color as the majority of his hair. She has an average height and has a fair skin color. Personalities She was very kind, calm and stern at the beginning of the movie and was very interested in Dogwood, especially Issac Evans. She was also very helpful, as she lets Dogwood train in her forest. However, when she joined Team Zero, his personality became cold and harsh, saying that soccer wasn't something "fun" to do, and that it decided a person's life. This is mostly because her sister was sacrified in a ritual as a result of a soccer match. But at the end of the movie her true personality came back and Issac told her to play soccer with him again sometime which made her say 'yeah' with a big smile. Stats Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *GP: 156 *TP: 152 *Kick: 173 *Dribbling: 133 *Technique: 123 *Block: 112 *Speed: 119 *Stamina: 95 *Catch: 70 *Lucky: 76 Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013 '''Full Upgraded *TP: 190 *Kick: A *Guard: A *Body: S *Speed: A *Control: S *Catch: B Hissatsu Heroes Eleven GO *'SH Black Ash' *'OF Sprint Warp' *'DF Vanishing Cut' *'OF Storm Zone' Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Black Ash' *'OF Sprint Warp' *'DF Vanishing Cut' *'OF Storm Zone' Heroes Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme *'SH Black Ash' *'SH Zero Magnum' *'OF Britannia Cross' Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Black Ash' *'SH Zero Magnum' *'OF Britannia Cross' Keshin Heroes Eleven GO *'KH Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus ' Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus Level 3 ' Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KH Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus' Keshin Fusion Heroes Eleven GO *'KHF Holy Knight Arthur' Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KHF Sei Kishi Arthur' Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KHF Sei Kishi Arthur' Mixi Max Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX' Issac Evans Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX' Issac Evans **'SK Armed Saver' *'MIMAX' Ginger Woods **'SK Shunpatsu Ryoku' Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'MIMAX' Issac Evans Trivia *She is like Shuu. *She is a spirit as proven when it is seen at the end of the movie, she was seen fading. In the Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone games, she is seen fading into nowhere as the caravan takes off. *She had a sister who was used as a sacrifice for a ritual on God Eden. *Somehow, she knew about Keshin Armed and Mixi Max. Category:OC Characters Category:Forwards Category:Female OC Characters Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Fusion User Category:SEED Category:Wood Character Category:Mixi Max Character